Ace Gang Meets IM
by Queen Viserys
Summary: Old fic; keeping for sentimental sake.
1. Chapter 1 Humpty Dumpty

**Basically the Ace Gang and the Barmy Army going on IM.**

**Sorry if it's been done before.**

**Anyone got suggestions for IM names? I'll add the rest of the AG and BA later.**

**Review please **

**I don't own GN or any of the characters ******

_**GeeGee - Georgia**_

_**TheVati – Dave**_

_**Po – Jas**_

_**Hunky – Tom**_

_**VikingQueen – Rosie**_

_GeeGee, Po and VikingQueen_

**Po: **Hi Rosie

**VikingQueen: **HOOOOORN 

**GeeGee: **I think you're forgetting someone, Spazzy.

**VikingQueen: **Well you two quit your gibbering and meet at the park.

Po: I'm busy, sorting out my owls and so on.

**VikingQueen: **_Virtually hits Jazzy over the head with horns. _NOW!!!

**Po: **I said I'm busy, me and Hu... Tom are meeting at the newt pond today.

**GeeGee: **S'later then. Jas if you don't come a doffing up will be required. Tatty Bye.

_GeeGee has logged off._

**Po: **I'm busy. See you later.

**VikingQueen: **PARK NOW OR I'LL SET SVEN ON YOU!

**Po: **I'm Going I'm Going.

_Po has logged off._

_GeeGee has logged on_

**GeeGee: **She's gone! That threat was evil but Spazzy deserved it.

**VikingQueen: **Ja. WHY ARE YOU NOT AT THE PARK?!

**GeeGee: **Oo-er keep your horns on. Vair nippy-noodles out.

**VikingQueen: **Hmm, this requires thinking. _Strokes beard._

**GeeGee: **You're wearing you're beard ?

**VikingQueen: **Pip Pip. You never know when it is useful. Put on a coat and some horns on. Land Ahoy! Meet the Ace Gang in 15 minutes be there or be officially duffed up by Sven, and Gee?

**GeeGee: **Oui?

**VikingQueen: **Why is your vair bestest pally, how you say, have the humpty-dumpty wiv you?

**GeeGee: **I messed up her owl order, and stole a secret packet of midget gems!

**VikingQueen: **Ah, Oui. Au revoir potato

_VikingQueen and GeeGee have logged off._

**What do you think? **

**Should I not bother? **

**Should I carry on?**

…**. This was sort of a tester chapter, the other should be better.**

**Hopefully**

**Review pleaseee :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Teasing Po

**:D**

**Review pleaseeeee and say IM names for the others**

**GeeGee - Georgia**

**TheVati – Dave**

**Po – Jas**

**Hunky – Tom**

**VikingQueen – Rosie**

_Po and Hunky have logged on_

**Hunky: **Ah hello Po my biscuit.

**Po:** Hunky! I was looking for you; I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the newt pond today?

**Hunky: **Ah yes my liddle biscuit. We will look at the voles, and such.

**Po: **What's with the biscuit?

_TheVati has logged on._

**Po: **Hang on! Voles don't live in ponds!

**Hunky: **Err…

**TheVati: **Two can play at that game, David.

**Po: **Huh?

**Hunky: **Oh, Dave, Ur, Hi!

**TheVati: **Get off my account.

**Hunky: **Who's account?

**TheVati: **My account.

**Hunky: **Ah, yes but there's still the little problem that you re on the biscuits account, after all I am Jack the biscuit, even if I say so myself, which I just did.

**Po: **Dave? Biscuit? Hunky? Account? Oh Godd this is confusing!

_Po has logged out._

**TheVati: **You shouldn't mess around with her.

**Hunky: **It's funny; anyone with a brain would think it was funny :D

**TheVati:** I don't think it is.

**Hunky: **My point exactly.

_TheVati has logged off._

_GeeGee has logged on. _

**GeeGee: **Hi Tom, seen Jas? She still has the humpty dumpty with me for eating the midget gems, I mean seriously!

**Hunky: **Oui, I believe she just logged out, my liddle pussycat.

**GeeGee: **Dave!

**Hunky: **You seem pleased to hear me KittyKat. Steady, you might topple over with weight from your nunga's.

**GeeGee: **Cheeky Cat! Anyway, do you know where Spazzy is?

**Hunky: **Spazzy ?

**GeeGee: **Jazzy is Spazzy and Spazzy rhymes with Jazzy.

**Hunky: **Ah, A kittykat with brains! Anyhoo I must be off, my camel awaits!

_Hunky has logged out._

**Sorry! It's short again x]**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3 Leave my camel behind

**GeeGee: Georgia.**

**Ellen: Ellen**

**Po: Jas**

**VikingQueen: Rosie**

**TheVati: Dave.**

_GeeGee has logged on_

**GeeGee: **Where is everyone?

10 minutes later.

**GeeGee: **OMG I'm a loner.

_Po has logged on._

**GeeGee: **Spazzy! I've been looking for you everywhere! You'll never guess what!!

**Po:** I know I won't

_Po has logged off._

**GeeGee: **Huh! Grrrrr.

_TheVati has logged on_

**TheVati: **Hi Kitty Kat, you'd better watch out, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness!

**GeeGee: **Are you calling me mad, hornmeister?

**TheVati: **I might be ;)

**GeeGee: **Huh! Anywayyyyy I have some news!

**TheVati: **Gosh, Is that the time, Love to talk but I really must dash.

**GeeGee: **But you only just logged on!

**TheVati: **Camel awaiting … Fan club to fight off… lots to do, lots to do!

_TheVati has logged off._

**GeeGee: **Harrumph.

_Ellen has logged on._

**GeeGee: **Vair creative name Ellen.

**Ellen: **Erm thanks… or something. So is, err, yours.

**GeeGee: **Ur, right. Anyhoo, do you want to hear my news?

**Ellen: **Oh, News, is it like erm good news or bad news?

**GeeGee: **I'm moving to America!

**Ellen: **OhMyGod, Are you really or are you like, just y'know… joking?

**GeeGee: **Of course I'm joking! Seriously how could I leave my camel behind?

**Ellen: **Camel? What the, uh, camel?

**GeeGee: **What?! Uh, did I just say that?

**Ellen: **No you typed it… or something

**GeeGee: **Ur, nothing, nothing at all. I have to go …

**Ellen: **Oh erm, like, bye.

**GeeGee: **Bye Ellen.

_GeeGee has logged off._

_TheVati has logged on._

**TheVati: **Hang on (Reads conversation) does that mean… what I think it means? OO-er.

**Ellen: **Well does it… or something?

**TheVati: **I don't know, that's why I asked.

**Ellen: **Oh.

_VikingQueen has logged on._

**Viking Queen: **Dave! I was looking for you! And Gee, seen her anywhere? Pip Pip.

**Ellen: **She was ur, like on earlier. I have to like, go. Bye.

_Ellen has logged off._

**VikingQueen: **Laughyman, did you know that a certain Gee has dumped a certain Handbag?

**TheVati: **Oh, so that was her news!

**VikingQueen: **JA, but do you know WHY?

**TheVati: **Erm…

**VikingQueen: **She did it bec… Ahh got to go. Damn cat!

_VikingQueen has logged out._

**TheVati: **…?


	4. Chapter 4 Radio Jas

**VikingQueen: Rosie**

**GeeGee: Georgia**

**Ellen: Ellen (Wow!)**

**Po: Jas**

**LipglossLuver: Jools**

**Ed4Eva: Mabs**

**Mabs4Eva: Edward**

**Hunky: Tom**

**TheVati: Dave**

**FootieFan: Rollo**

**VikingKing: Sven**

**Sorry the names are crap x] couldn't think of anything**

_VikingQueen, GeeGee, Po, LipglossLuver, Ellen and Ed4Eva have logged on._

**VikingQueen: **h, everyone is here? I know we normalment call ace gang meetings outside, but there is several topics which we must discuss and I need to make another copy of Sven's shorts for the wedding, he bought a cat and the cat ate his first pair, so the short and short of it is, I cannot go out.

**GeeGee**: Crikey! You almost sound like a normal person/Viking there Ro-Ro!

**Po: **Vikings aren't normal people so how do they sound the same?

**GeeGee:** Spazzy! You're talking to me again!

**Ed4eva: **_Anyway _back to the important matter, we haven't checked le snogging scale in a while …

**GeeGee:** I agree with Mabs, vair important.

**VikingQueen: **Ah Oui. That is one of the matters I wish to discuss. Me and Viking are currently at 9 ½!

**Ellen: **Well erm, does that, like… well even exist?

**Po:** What is 9 ½?!

**GeeGee: **There isn't 9 and a 1/2, Ro-Ro just made it up duh!

**Po: **Well what's the point in having rules and disobeying them, that's just pointless and …

**VikingQueen: **What I mean Mon pallies that that, moi, has got up to _almost _number 10!

**GeeGee: **OmgOmg! Wow zee!

**Po: **Tom wouldn't, he respects me.

**GeeGee: **Hang on, I almost forgot! I have some vair marvy news!

**LipglossLuver: **Which is …?

**GeeGee: **It is vair gut news on the boyfriend front.

**VikingQueen: **Oo-er.

**GeeGee: **Moi, Georgia Nicolson is now has an official snogging partner and has officially got the particular horn!

**Po:** Who?

**GeeGee: **DTL.

**Ellen: **Erm like, who is DTL, or is it … ur, maybe …

**Ed4Eva: **Se means Dave the laugh, Keep up.

**VikingQueen: **As the queen of Vikings I am glad to say that Gee and The Laugh have got together. _Finally._

**GeeGee: **What do you mean finally?

**LipglossLuver: **Back to the SS. What have you got up too with Ed, Mabs?

**Ed4Eva: **Err… with Ed? Urm, 6 1/2

**GeeGee: **HANG ON! You said with Ed, meaning you have been HIGHER with someone else am I right?

**Ed4Eva: **Err

_FootieFan, TheVati, Mabs4Eva, Hunky and VikingKing have logged on._

**GeeGee: **How did you all know we were on?!

**All the boys except Hunky: **Radio Jas.

**GeeGee:** JAS!

**Ed4Eva: **We were talking about PRIVATE things in a PRIVATE convo.

**TheVati: **Oooo, sounds juicy! _*Reads Convo from the beginning*_

**All boys: **_* reads all of the convo*_

**Ed4Eva: **…

**VikingQueen: **KILL THEM!

**VikingKing:** Oh JA, Oh JA!

**TheVati: **Any who my PANTS and Camel await! Kitty Kat, see you later. Tatty Bye

**FootieFan: **What's the snogging scale?

**GeeGee: **Erm…

**FootieFan: **Please say number 10 isn't what I think it is!

**LipglossLuver: **Erm…

**FootieFan: **What's 6?

**Ellen: **Well, it's like … erm…

**FootieFan: **Tell me?

**Ed4Eva: **Why should we?

**FootieFan: **Because I said so!

_Mabs4Eva has logged off._

**FootieFan: **What was the point in that, he didn't even say anything. *_Reads last part of the Girls convo* _Oh…

**Hunky: **I've got to go. Jas I'll be round in a minute.

**Po: **Okay.

_Hunky has logged off._

**VikingQueen: **Sveeeeeeeeeeeen. Log off and come round, I need to see if the shorts fit …

_VikingKing has logged off._

**FootieFan: **Huh. I better go as well… stop Ed jumping of a cliff …

_FootieFan has logged off._

**Ed4Eva: **Oh no!

**Po: **Well that's what you get for swinging you cosmic horn about everywhere and …

**GeeGee: **Jas?

**Po: **Yes?

**GeeGee: **Shut up.

**These are random convo's but they're kind off following a plot :P**

**Oh, just realized I missed out Dec…**

**Anyone gotta name for him ? :D**

**Megz x**


	5. Chapter 5 Mystic Meg

**Thank you **_**so **_**much for all your reviews! I love them :D **

**Thank you to TootayFrootay and to Earth Kid Tree Hugger for suggesting names, I'll use as many as possible :D Dec's name is from Earth Kid Tree Hugger and Lindsay's and Ellen's new name is from TootayFrootay Thanks again you two! The names should be up in the next chappie :D**

**Thank you again for all the reviews, **

**Review please :)**

**GeeGee: Georgia**

**Ed4Eva: Mabs**

**Mabs4Eva: Edward**

_Ed4Eva and Mabs4Eva have just logged on._

**Ed4Eva:** Ed!

**Mabs4Eva: **Oh, what do _you_ want?

**Ed4Eva: **Huh? W…What do you mean?

**Mabs4Eva: **You know perfectly what I mean.

**Ed4Eva:** I do?

**Mabs4Eva: **Oh, give up. I never want to speak to you again!

_Mabs4Eva has logged off._

**Ed4eva: **Bu…. Oh noooooo!

_GeeGee has logged on._

**GeeGee:** Hey Mabs, You okay?

**Ed4Eva: **Am I okay?! What do you think?! Of course I'm not okay!

_Ed4Eva has logged off._

**GeeGee: **Blimey. I bet she has the painters in.

_MysticMeg has signed on._

**GeeGee: **Uh, who is this?

**MysticMeg: **I am Mystic Meg. I know everything about you. I know you're future.

**GeeGee: **Freak?

**MysticMeg:** You're name is Georgia Nicolson. You have two cats, one called Angus and one called Gordon, who is Angus's son. You hate your parent's who drink a lot and like to embarrass you at any opportunity.

**GeeGee**: OMGOMGOMG how do you know everything about me? HELP!

**MysticMeg: **You have lots of friends.

**GeeGee:** Of course I do.

**MysticMeg: **You're Best friend is Jools as she is simply brilliant!!

**GeeGee:** Huh!

**MysticMeg: **Non, you're bestest friend is Ro-Ro as she's sexy and you LUUUUUUUURVE her beards!

**GeeGee: **You two Cheeky Minx's stop freaking me out!

**MysticMeg: **Two? I am one. I know the truth. Everything I speak is the truth.

**GeeGee:** Yeah, RIGHT!

**MysticMeg:** Yes.

**GeeGee:** Uhuh.

**MysticMeg: **Oh JA, Oh JA!

**MysticMeg: **SVEN! I told you too leave the keyboard alone you adorable Swedish fule! …

**GeeGee:** You just typed that.

**MysticMeg: **I did?

**GeeGee: **Mhmm.

**MysticMeg:** That's nice.

**GeeGee: **Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, as its summer and I haven't seen you two in about … hm 3 hours and because our last Ace gang meeting didn't exactly go to plan, I am calling an ace gang meeting round my house. Pip Pip.

**MysticMeg: **I'll bring the horns!

**GeeGee: **Good. And Ro-ro. NO SVEN!

**MysticMeg: **Sven is deeply hurt.

**GeeGee: **He doesn't understand English …

**MysticMeg: **True, Very True. I'll call Mabs and Jas; you call Ellen because I want to leave this century.

**GeeGee: **I'm not sure Mabs will come. She threw a visit to Strop. central and I think she's going to have a nervy b.

**MysticMeg: **Ve Shall See.

**GeeGee: **Bye Jools and Ro-Ro.

**MysticMeg: **Au Revior Mon pally.

**R&R please :) **


	6. AN Sorry!

**Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I've been on holiday and haven't felt like writing recently.**

**Sorry this isn't an update, but I'm running l;ow on ideas D:**

**I'm sure I'll think of something but I would be very, **_**very **_**grateful if anyone has any ideas :D**

**I'll update soon anyway, sorry to keep you guys waiting and that my excuses are rubbish.**

**Megz :D**


	7. Chapter 6 Little Red Riding Hood

**I'm back :D **

**Sorry if this chapters not very good…. Oh! And thank you **_**very **_**much for all the reviews :)**

**VikingQueen: Rosie**

**GeeGee: Georgia**

**Erm…Ellen?: Ellen (Been changed :) )**

**Po: Jas**

**LipglossLuver: Jools**

**Ed4Eva: Mabs**

**Mabs4Eva: Edward**

**Hunky: Tom**

**TheVati: Dave**

**FootieFan: Rollo**

**VikingKing: Sven**

**Dec-a-lan: Dec**

_LipglossLuver and GeeGee have logged on._

**GeeGee**: Hey Jools!

**LipglossLuver: **Hi.

**GeeGee: **Ohhh I feel so sorry for Mabs! She soo did not deserve what Ed said!

**LipglossLuver: **Yeah, he didn't even give her chance to explain the truth!

**GeeGee: **What truth?! I thought all It was ,was that she snogged someone else. Simple-pimple.

_VikingQueen has logged on._

**GeeGee: **Hey Ro-Ro. I'll brb. I'm going to get some jammy-dodgers to prevent scurvy

**VikingQueen: **Jools! Moi has fantabooooooooooolous news!

_Po has logged on_

**Po: **Huh! Other than the fact you can't spell you mean.

**VikingQueen: **Jas, Jas, Jas. How many times do I have to say that you're puny human brain _cannot _compete with a Viking brain. Sheeeesh.

**Po: **_Virtually frowns_

**LipglossLuver: **Anyway! What's your news Ro-Ro

**VikingQueen: **JA! I have a new beard!

**LipglossLuver: **_Groans._

**Viking Queen: **And you know what this means!! Partaaaaaay!

**LipglossLuver: **_Whimper._

**Po: **Rosie! Last time you had a party for a beard we were lucky to survive! Remember! You made us all wear beards and Sven decided to set fire to them!

**VikingQueen: **Nu uh. He only _meant _to set fire to the giant one on the wall but _you _got in the way.

**Po: **NO I DI….

**Gee-Gee: **I LIKE POO BUMMY BUMMY BUMMY ARSEY WIPE!

**LipglossLuver: **Gee?

**Gee-Gee: **POO ARSEY ARSEY BUM BUM FANNY!

**Po: **Erm Gee are you okay ?

**GeeGee: **SMACK MY LITTLE FANNY!

**VikingQueen: **I think Gee forgot her meds …

**GeeGee: **:[ Libby got the keyboard ( don't even bother asking how she learnt to type!) And I GOT THE BLAME FOR IT! Now I have to read little red riding hood to Libs as a trade to get her away! Grrrrrrr

**LipglossLuver: **O-Kay.

**GeeGee: **Harrumph.

_GeeGee has logged off._

**VikingQueen: **That was fun! Now anyhoo, my Viking is here and if I don't get downstairs he might smash the window with his cat So.. The theme for the PARTAY! Is Little Red Riding hood :) make sure the rest of the ace gang knows! The Barmy Army is allowed as well BUT THAT IS ALL! Okey Dokey meet on Friday at 7 BE THERE OR BE EATEN BY THE BIG BAD WOLF!

_VikingQueen has logged off._

**LipglossLuver: **Can we ever have a normal convo on here ?

**:( Sorry! This one isn't that good **

**Review please or you'll be eaten by the big bad wolf :D **

**Muahaha **


	8. Chapter 7 Kiss the screen

**Yay! And GxD Chapter!**

**GeeGee: Georgia**

**TheVati: Dave**

_GeeGee and TheVati have logged on._

**GeeGee: **Dave!

**TheVati: **I see your nunga's are pleased to see me SexKitty

**GeeGee: **Perv! Anyway, you can't even see them!

**TheVati: **How can I be a Perv when I'm your girlfriend KittyKat!

**GeeGee: **Huh! Girlfriend ?

**TheVati: **And I'm imagining them!

**GeeGee: **Oi!

**TheVati: **Corr! You're so cute when you're angry. Give us a snog!

**GeeGee: **Err Dave,

**theVati: **_Hornmeister._

**GeeGee: **Right, Hornmeister, we're not even in the same room.

**TheVati: **Oui, that is a problem. But we are in the same _virtual _room.

**GeeGee: **Huh?

**TheVati: **Never mind KittyKat. I have a better idea.

_TheVati has turned on his webcam._

**TheVati: **Now turn on yours

_GeeGee has turned on her webcam_

**TheVati: **What's with the pink smears ?

**GeeGee: **Libby was decorating it.

**TheVati: **Ah! I see. Right now kiss the screen.

**GeeGee: **WHAT!

**TheVati: **I will too!

**GeeGee: **Yeah, right.

**TheVati: **I will!

**GeeGee: **Will not.

**TheVati: **Will!

**GeeGee: **Not!

**TheVati: **Will!

**GeeGee: **Not!

**TheVati: **Will!

**GeeGee: **Not!

**TheVati: **You're very stubborn KittyKat.

**GeeGee: **Fine! _Kisses screen_

**TheVati: **HAHAHA! I must say you are vair dumb KittyKat!

**GeeGee: **You tricked me !

**TheVati: **:

**GeeGee: **What's with the glasses with the nose and moushtache and the red cape with the hood?

**TheVati: **My costume for Friday. You look funny when you're angry, kittykat

**GeeGee: **I'll get you for this David!

**TheVati: **Ha! You don't know where I live! Only my Camel does :D

**GeeGee: **Where do you live hornmeister?

**TheVati: **Nu uh! You'll come and get me if I say!

**GeeGee: **_please?_

**TheVati: **The one with the camel outside : My PANTS await! Toodle pip!

_TheVati has logged off._


	9. Chapter 8 Black Death

**VikingQueen: Rosie**

**GeeGee: Georgia**

**LipglossLuver: Jools**

**TheVati: Dave**

**VikingKing: Sven**

_LipglossLuver ,VikingQueen and TheVati have logged on._

**LipglossLuver: **Ah, Dave. WHERE IS GEORGIA!

**VikingQueen: **JA! We haven't seen her for two days! TWO DAYS! She won't reply to our emails…

**LipglossLuver: ** Phone calls…

**VikingQueen: **We even went to her house. Apparently she has the BLACK DEATH!

**TheVati:** Well, it is a common disease…

**LipglossLuver: **The last person who saw her was you. So cough up.

**TheVati: **She has the black death ?

**VikingQueen: **One minute, I have an important phone call to make.

**TheVati: **_Raises Eyebrows_

_VikingKing has logged on_

**VikingQueen: **Ohh Svenny! GET YOUR VIKING ARSE ROUND DAVE'S AND MAKE SURE HE TELLS YOU EVERY DETAIL. DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!

**TheVati: **O God No!!!! Okay Okay, I'll tell you. Keep your pants on. Gee won't be happy though.

_The VikingKing has logged off_

**TheVati: **Well, it's not that bad. Me and Gee where at the park and Masimo came. He got shirty and made Gee cry. The end. We all lived Happily Ever After and sang ring-a-ring-a-rosies.

**VikingQueen: **Anything Else ?

**TheVati: **Well he was jealous that Gee was happy and of my buscuitness, I told him to leave or I'd ping his sports bra …

**VikingQueen: **Muahahahahah

**TheVati: **And can you believe it! He challenged me to fisticuffs again!

**LipglossLuver: **But why's Gee hiding?

**TheVati: **Oh. It's my fault really. I told him to leave (With my sophisticosity), he punched me, but didn't get me 'cos Gee stood in the way. Apparently it didn't hurt but she has a black eye and wont go out again with it. It's not that bad really …

**VikingQueen: ** YOU'VE SEEN HER!

**TheVati: **Ur, Yes. Actually I told her it wouldn't hurt to go on here. She should be on soon …

_GeeGee has logged on. _

**TheVati: **Well that was a coincidence…

**LipglossLuver: **I reckon the author got bored of just us talking …

**TheVati: **Me and my Buscuitness? Who could get bored of my PANTS!

**VikingQueen: **SHHH! G E O R G I A !!!!!! You Must come To My Party Tomorrow or Else!

**GeeGee: **But my eye!

**TheVati: **I'll Spank you!

**VikingQueen: **_Sings to Ice Ice Baby tune _Spank Spank Baby !

**GeeGee: **You wouldn't dare!

**TheVati: **_Spanks_

**GeeGee: **OI!

**TheVati: **You love it really, you cheeky minx

**VikingQueen: **_Spanks _

**GeeGee: **ROSMARY MEES!

**VikingQueen: **_WinkWinkNudgeNudge _You Love it ;D

**GeeGee: **Just you wait! I will get my revenge!

_GeeGee has logged off._

**TheVati: **hey there's a giant coming down my road!

**VikingQueen: **_Snigger_

**TheVati: **HANG ON! It's Sven! Oh crap! I'll get you with my whip!

**VikingQueen**: _Viking Grin. _

_TheVati has logged off._

**Haha, another rubbish one! :D can't think of anything to write so it's just randomness. Yay randomness :) **

**Review please, or I'll hire Rosie to spank you :]**


	10. Chapter 9 Boring Sods

_GeeGee, LipglossLuver and Po have logged on._

**GeeGee: **Hey Jools, Hey Jas !

**LipglossLuver: **Hey! Mabs is back! Yey! She told Ed the truth finally, that it was a 7 minutes in heaven and she was stuck with a saddo and couldn't get him off her but they decided just to be friends at the moment.

**Po: **That's good.

**GeeGee: **It certainly is.

**Po: **The party last night was fabby!! Well, apart from when Sven got drunk …

**GeeGee: **He was drunk? I thought he was acting normal for a Viking.

**LipglossLuver: **I dunno. But the fact is he tried to get Jas to give him a piggy back.

**Po: **Breaking my back in the process.

**GeeGee: **Oui.

**LipglossLuver: **It was good though.

**GeeGee: **Yuppersssss

_Mbz has logged on_

**GeeGee: **Mabs! You're alive :D

**Mbz: **Yupperz, I am, and I decided to give up on boys, they're useless.

**Po: **Hunk.. Tom isn't

_VikingQueen has logged on_

**VikingQueen: **I HAFF AN IDEA!

**GeeGee: **Humm ?

**VikingQueen: **Well, you're all being boring sods. Sooo lets play truth or dare!

**Mbz: **Yeh!

**GeeGee: **Nononononononono

**LipglossLuver: **yupyupyupyupyupyup

**VikingQueen: **Outnumbered! Kaiii. Jazzy first. Truth of dare ?

**Po: **Urmm … truth.

**VikingQueen: **Humm… What number have you and hunky got up too ?

**Po: **You already know.

**GeeGee: **Just answer already!

**Po: **7

**LipglossLuver: **OooOoOooOoOOoO

**Po: **'Kay. Mabs, truth or dare.

**Mbz: **Dare :D …

**To Be Continued ….**

**Okay I only did that cos I'm stuck for ideas.**

**I really don't like this chapter and I'm sorry if its rubbish!!**

**And I'm sorry it took me about 20 years too update!!**

**Anyone got any ideas? I'm getting stuck. I won't abandon this but Updates will get slower unless I suddenly have a flash of inspiration. This one isn't that good as I've been stuck, no ideas. Nada. Mixed with tons of homework and you get well… lack of updates!! I'll update the next one soon though~! Promise!**

**Review please x **

**Ideas and criticism are welcome :D Pip Pip**


	11. Chapter 10 Jelly lady

**Continued from last time…**

_Po: 'Kay. Mabs, truth or dare._

_Mbz: Dare :D …_

**Po: **Erm… you have to …

**GeeGee: **I'm choosing as Po is clearly incapable of choosing a good dare.

**Po: **OI!

**LipglossLuver: **Agreeing.

**GeeGee: **Okaii. Mabs I dare you to go next door and knock on the door. WHOEVER answers you have to chat up, for AT LEAST 5 minutes. OR ELSE!

**Mbz: **Whoever ?

**GeeGee: **Oui.

**Mbz: **Crap.

**LipglossLuver: **Hang on! WAIT! I'll come round seeing as I live a street away from you and make sure you do it! **(A/N. I don't know if she really does, but for the sake of this story she does :)**

_Mbz and LipglossLuver have logged off._

**GeeGee: **Haha.

_Mbz and LipglossLuver have logged on._

**Mbz: **Oh God. Remind me never EVER to do that again. E v e r.

**LipglossLuver: **LOL! It was soo funny. This old man answered. He kept slamming the door in her face s she talked to him through the letter box! Haha!

**GeeGee: **haha!

**Po: **Poor old man..

**GeeGee: **_Virtually slaps sense into Spazzy._ He was an elderly loon spazzy, he deserves to be annoyed :

**VikingQueen: **I'M NEXT!

**Mbz: **Truth or dare?

**VikingQueen: **Dare.

**Mbz: **You must strip in front of Jelly Lady :]

**LipglossLuver: **Oh Urgh!

**GeeGee: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**VikingQueen: **Gee? T or D ?

**GeeGee: **;] I know what you're going to do, so TRUTH.

**LipglossLuver: **You're no fun!

**VikingQueen: **Jools, T or D ?

**LipglossLuver: **Dare, I'm not a wimp like Georgia

**VikingQueen: **You must get both of US in detention then we must BOTH start stripping in front of Jelly lady!

**GeeGee: **LOL!

**LipglossLuver: **Oh urgh!!!!!! Hmm, what shall Gee's truth be?

**Po: **No idea. But ask her already, it's late and I'm tired.

**Mbz: **Urr… how many secret snogs did you and Dave have before you were official?

**GeeGee: **WHAT? None!!

**LipglossLuver: **Yeah, Right!

**GeeGee: **2 ?

**VikingQueen: **Yes because we really believe that Georgia!

**GeeGee: **I DON'T KNOW! Honest truth!

**Mbz: **Oh, that must mean it's at least 20 right Jools ?

**LipglossLuver: **Yup, must be.

**Mbz: **Maybe more …

**GeeGee: **Oh God! Fine it's around 9

**VikingQueen: **_wolf whistle_

**GeeGee: **Per year,

**LipglossLuver: **_Raises eyebrows_

**GeeGee: **God, I'm joking :)

**Po: **Right, I'm going …

**VikingQueen: **NO! Wait! Tomorrow after school I'm having cinema night! You must come! Or die!

**Po: **Right bye!

_Po has logged off._

**VikingQueen: **Sven's attacking his cat, must dash!

_VikingQueen has logged off_

**Mbz: **Might aswell go too.

**GeeGee: **Yup.

_Mbz, GeeGee and LipglossLuver have logged out_

**Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 11 Beware of the flamingo

**VikingQueen: Rosie**

**GeeGee: Georgia**

**Erm…Ellen?: Ellen (Been changed :) )**

**Po: Jas**

**LipglossLuver: Jools**

**Mbz: Mabs**

**Mabs4Eva: Edward**

**Hunky: Tom**

**TheVati: Dave**

**FootieFan: Rollo**

**VikingKing: Sven**

**Dec-a-lan: Dec**

_GeeGee and TheVati have logged on._

**TheVati: **Hey KittyKat! The party was vair groovy!

**GeeGee: **I am scarred for life.

**TheVati: **What the pantibus are you talking about KittyKat ?

**GeeGee: **Even Jas was scared.

**TheVati: **…

**GeeGee: **Sven

**TheVati: **Oh, you mean Svenetta. With his green wig with hair down to his waist

**GeeGee: **_Shudder_

**TheVati: **His lemon yellow stuffed bra …

**GeeGee: **_puke_

**TheVati: **And … dun dun dun … his sparkly pink thong.

_GeeGee has logged out_

_VikingQueen has logged on. _

**VikingQueen: **Last night was vair groovy beans wasn't it ? I just don't understand why everyone ran away :S

**TheVati: **Svenetta

**VikingQueen: **_Licks lips _Svenetta bought out the lesbian in me. Have you got the HOOORN for Svenetta as you stayed and didn't run. Actually I think Ellen was checking Svenetta out …

_GeeGee has logged on_

**GeeGee: **Ugh Ugh Ugh. I just threw up on Gordy… he loves it and was prowling round, it's gross

**VikingQueen: **Sven killed his cat. He sat on it.

**TheVati: **Oh.

**GeeGee: **Oh God. This is boring.

**VikingQueen: **Hmm I have an idea …

_VikingQueen has logged off._

**GeeGee: **this cannot be good. I'm going to Po's, I might get some more normalnessosityness in my life then.

**TheVati: **KittyKat?

**GeeGee: **Yes my laughyman ?

**TheVati: **You do know normalnessosityness is not a word?

**GeeGee: **It is.

**TheVati: **Not.

**GeeGee: **Is

**TheVati: **Not.

**GeeGee: **Is

_VikingQueen has logged on_

**VikingQueen: **GEE, BEWARE of the FLAMINGO

**GeeGee: **Oh sheesh, Thanks a lot Ro-Ro. I'm going now.

_GeeGee has logged off_

**TheVati: **Now, what in the hell was THAT about ?

**VikingQueen: **No idea.

**TheVati: **Humm… well then what's you're idea ?

**VikingQueen: **I don't have one

**TheVati: **Oh.

**VikingQueen: **Yup.

**TheVati: **Quite.

**VikingQueen: **Oui.

_GeeGee has logged on._

**GeeGee: **Grrrr. Po's out with Hunky looking at badger poo. :I

**VikingQueen: **Well, I must go, Svenetta wanted to go looking for another cat. Ciao

**GeeGee: **That's cruelty to animals. Unless it's another Angus.

**TheVati: **Well, I've gotta go to KittyKat. Y'know lot's of things I must do …

**GeeGee: **You always say that.

**TheVati: **Mhm. But this time I mean it. Mutti pulling me off to do some crappy X-mas shopping. I'll buy you some kittykat biscuits.

**GeeGee: **Can I come? I haven't met your mutti!

**TheVati: **If you must KittyKat…

_GeeGee and TheVati have logged off. _

_**Wubbish ending :D**_

_**Review ?**_


	13. Chapter 12 Did you know ?

**VikingQueen: Rosie**

**GeeGee: Georgia**

**Erm…Ellen?: Ellen (Been changed :) )**

**Po: Jas**

**LipglossLuver: Jools**

**M4bz: Mabs**

**Mabs4Eva: Edward**

**Hunky: Tom**

**TheVati: Dave**

**FootieFan: Rollo**

**VikingKing: Sven**

**Dec-a-lan: Dec**

_M4bz, Hunky, Po, Erm…Ellen? And Gee-Gee have logged on._

**GeeGee: **Hai everyone :)

**M4bz: **You're face :)

**GeeGee: **…?

**M4bz: **Your face works with everything.

**Po: **Hi Tom! OMG! You'd never guess what I saw on the way home!

**Hunky: **What??

**GeeGee: **Seriously why don't they have they're own chat room ? They're so annoying.

**M4bz: **So's you're face

**Erm…Ellen: **Err, what about my face ? I mean, I , what ?

**Po: **I saw a frog, I think it was one of those rare species as well

**Hunky: **Really? I've only seen one in a book. Did you take a picture ?

**GeeGee: **WOW! A frog?? Really?

**Po: **No, It hopped away before I could take a picture.

**Hunky: **Awr. If you see it again take a picture?

**Po: **Sure!

**GeeGee: **Yawn! I'm gunner phone Dave. BRB.You're so darn boring

**M4bz: **So's you're face!

**Erm…Ellen?: **Huh!!

**Po: **How about we go to the park Tom! We might see another one!

**Hunky: **Okie Dokie. I'll be round in a minute!

_Hunky and Po have logged off._

**GeeGee: **I'm back. Dave's out AGAIN!

**M4bz: **Lovely.

**GeeGee: **U-huh u-huh.

**M4bz: **So's you're face

**GeeGee: **You're irritating.

**M4bz: **So's you're face!

**Erm…Ellen?: ** I , erm, like don't get it. Is, it well, like. Uhr what ?

**GeeGee: **This year please Ellen.

**Erm…Ellen?: **I like, have to go, kinda. Or something. Urm, bye.

_Erm…Ellen? Has logged off._

**GeeGee: **Seriously, how can you diver about on a keyboard ? Serioooosly!!

**M4bz: **So's your face !

**GeeGee: **How much sugar have you had today?

**M4bz: **HumuMuMuMUUuM… Well I had 4 packets of midget gems and loads of jammy dodgers… I also had 3 bars of chocolate and I still have a lack of sugar !

**GeeGee: **Don't have sugar on bread. It's disgusting.

**M4bz: **Uhuh. Tried it.

**GeeGee: **Uhuh. Oh God. Brb. I don't trust Libbs with that toothpick…

**M4bz: **…

**GeeGee: **Ouch. Buggeration! I have to go, Libby attacking me. And it's started to rain midget gems. Ouchhhh! Did you know midget gems hurt ?

**M4bz: **Did you know Donald Duck comics were banned in Finland because he doesn't wear pants ?

**GeeGee: **No, I didn't. Tatty bye.

**M4bz : **Au revoir.

_GeeGee and M4bz have logged off. _

**Sorry I'm completely out of ideas ! Any suggestions or requests ? Lemme know. Im going to do a Christmas one soon but I need more ideas D: I may have another Gee/Dave fluff :3**

**And I'm sorry that this one isn't that good. **


	14. Chapter 13 Merry xmas and TAMALE

**Sorry about not updating, but here's some Christmas gee/dave fluff for you. xXxSour-LemonxXx, see if you can recognize the song. It drives me mad. xD Review please.**

**GeeGee: **Hi Dave!

**TheVati: **I see your nunga's are pleased to see me kittykat

**GeeGee: **Urr, no you can't see them Dave. You're at your house and I'm at mine.

**TheVati: **Yes, but kittykat, I'm imagining them pleased to see me. –licks lips-

**GeeGee: **You perv!

**TheVati: **Where's your maracas?

**GeeGee: **Ur… what?

**TheVati: **Tut-Tut. Every Sexkitty need her maracas. Tut tut tut.

**GeeGee: **Urr… if you say so…

**TheVati: **I do.

**GeeGee: **… I don't have any.

**TheVati: **Oh well. We'll have to improvise! Ready?

**GeeGee: **Ready for what, Mr. Biscuitness

**TheVati: **_Hot Tamale,_

_Hot hot tamale,_

_Hot tamale,_

_hot hot! _

_Do you like tamale?_

_Hot Hot tamale?_

**GeeGee: **…

**TheVati: **C'mon kittykat! You must know what comes next!

**GeeGee: **No.

**TheVati: **Tut-tut.

**GeeGee: **…

_VikingQueen has logged on_

**VikingQueen: **_I LIKE TAMALE HOT HOT!!!!_

**GeeGee: **… ?

**VikingQueen: **_HOT TAMALE, _

_HOT HOT TAMALE, _

_HOT TAMALE, _

_HOT HOT, _

_YOU LIKE TAMALE?_

_WARM TAMALE?_

**GeeGee: **Help me.

**TheVati: **_NO!_

_I like HOT tamale!_

_VikingQueen has logged off_

**GeeGee: **Oh giddy god's pajamas.

**TheVati: **Appreciate the TAMALE or D I E!

**GeeGee: **Uhh.. what is the tamale ?

**TheVati: **No idea. BUT LET'S GO DOWN TO THE DISCO!

**GeeGee: **With Santa hats!!

**TheVati: **_Lets go down to the disco!_

I have to go kittykat ! bring your present for The Vati round tomorrow.

**GeeGee: **Who said I got you one?

**TheVati: **You!

**GeeGee: **Ah… well I ate it!

**TheVati: **Was it fun eating my PANTS ;)

**GeeGee: **What?!

**TheVati: **Oh right yes, that was another fan… yes..

**GeeGee: **WHAT?! I'm not your fan. Hurumph.

**TheVati: **My camel is sad now.

**GeeGee: **Good.

**TheVati: **Very mean kittykat! I'll be round soon. My camel awaits.

**GeeGee: **Never eat anything bigger than your head.

**TheVati: **I see you have learnt wisdom from me! MERRYFUL CHRISTMASFUL!

**GeeGee: **Hardly. TattyBye fool.

_TheVati has logged off. _

**Happy Christmas everyone! :] **

**If you want to hear the song (trust me you really don't.) type hot tamale into youtube. Not advisable though. It's vair irritating. **

**Sorry If I ooc abit and it's not very long…**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone :]**


	15. ANOTHER NOTE! Please read!

Ahhhh! Sorry, this isn't a chapter, BUT PLEASE READ!

Sooo the bad news; I have no ideas. Zilch. I'll probably think of something soon though, but don't wait up. For any who read A trip to Pants Land that's officialy on HIATUS, Sorry!

The good news: Ooo... well I hopefully will write another one soon... but anyway I started a forum for GeeNick's a roleplay! The very first! Pleasepleasepleaseplease join!! And invite for you're mates to join :D

And, does anyone here read Skulduggery Pleasant ? If not, don't worry. If you do... Go on there and go to the Role play forum by Lemonyellowprincess, it tis amazing!

Well that's all news for now :D PLEASE go to the forum :D

Tatty bye everyone :)


	16. Chapter 14 The Amazing Leader Person

**OHM NOM!**

**I am back! :D**

**Herro Peeps ****:)**

_Geegee, Erm…Ellen, VikingQueen and Po has logged on._

**GeeGee: **_Falls to kneeswith a triumphant cry _

**Po: **You're very silly, Georgia.

**GeeGee: **Ah, that is where you lack.. er, whatsit, Po. I am just triumphing in th e greatness and retardfullossity of our author.

**Po: **Erm, what?

**GeeGee: **Not our real author.

**VikingQueen: **Does she wear a BEARD?

**GeeGee: **Er, no. But I can tell you jknow she is vair vair offended at you, for being ye of little faithe…

**Erm…Ellen?: **Erm, how can we… like… have little faith? Or Something…?

**Po: **I think Georgia's just being silly. But It is quite surprising that we're suddenly alive again.

**VikingQueen: **Jah.

**Erm…Ellen?: **Erm, what do you mean, like, again?

**GeeGee: **I think she's occuring to ein little fact that we, Ace Gang, only seem to be alive and such when the author can be bothered to write about us.

**Po: **Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it? Last christmas! Woww!

**GeeGee: **Jah. But Jazzy Spazzy? How can you be dead? If you're alive now? Like a little voley?

_Erm..Ellen? has logged off._

**VikingQueen: **You scared her spazzy, you cheeky minx!

**Po: **! Anyway, what is this rubbish talk of an author?

**GeeGee: **The author is deeply upset and just has confiscated her midget gems!

**Po: **… You're being stupid as usual.

_Po has logged off. _

**GeeGee: **Ah, each to their own, as they say.

**VikingQueen: **Who say?

**GeeGee: **Ah, well you know, those people…

**VikingQueen: **What people, georgia?

**GeeGee: **The smurfs.

_Po has logged on. _

**Po: **WHERE ARE MY MIDGET GEMS?

**VikingQueen: **I think she's angry. See, exclamation mark!

**GeeGee: **Have you checked your secret stack =hidden in you vole-minous pantyhoes?

**Po: **Ye… I mean, I don't store any in my knickers!

**GeeGee: **Ah, well AmazingLeaderPerson is least forgiving.

**VikingQueen: **IU thought she was the author.

**GeeGee: **She's now commanding to be called AmazingLeaderPerson.

_Po has logged off. _

**VikingQueen: **Pip pip! Amazing leader Person, can you get Sven a new cat please?

**AmazingLeaderPerson**: Muahahahah! I'm so awesome I don't have to logg on! And, sure! _Passes Sadie_

**Geegee: **(It's because she is vair vair sad and NEVER logs off!)

**VikingQueen: **That, sir, Is a dog!

**AmazingLeaderPerson: **I know!Cute right! Glug Glug…

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :DD Sadie s my adorable fluffball doggy. Which is now Sven's pet… Muahahahaha Poor sadie… XD

**Anyhoo's REVIEW MY LUFFS!**


End file.
